


Still Brothers

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: Even though Sam and Dean are together, they are still brothers.





	Still Brothers

“Dean, you’re not going to eat pie off of my body. I don’t care if you think it’s sexy. It’s unsanitary.” 

Dean groaned, then dug into the sandwich Sam quietly yet certainly disapproved of, and his brother scrolled through obits in some town in Nebraska. 

Dean loved that about Sam. That he didn’t turn into a puddle of mush around him. That he didn’t bat doe eyes at him around every corner, that he still told Dean he’d get diabetes if he kept eating cheeseburgers at an alarmingly fast rate. 

Sam didn’t change for Dean. They were still brothers, fighting over the radio (Dean always won) and what motel to stop at (Sam usually won) and which movie snack triumphed (it was unclear who won.)

They were still brothers, but they were also together. 

Dean didn’t know what to call it. Lovers was gross, boyfriend didn’t feel right. Partner felt somehow formal and maybe that was because Dean associated it with being a faux fed. So Dean didn’t have a special identifying name for Sam, other than the fact that Sam was just his Sammy, his kid brother and the man who he loved above all else. 

Even though Sam and Dean had their brotherly dynamic, and though neither was very good at opening up – despite Sam’s frequent check-ins and reminders that feeling weren’t, in fact, evil – the pair shared brief, wonderful moments of romance. 

These moments were never acknowledged after they happened and were, more often than not, covered up with a jabbing comment about something inconsequential or a shoulder bump or an unrelated question. 

These moments sometimes ocurred walking into a motel that Sam had picked out, and Sam’s hand would touch Dean’s lower back for a moment and guide him through the door before Dean announced he wanted first shower. Sometimes it was Dean kissing Sam’s nose, then his cheek, then his mouth upon waking, refusing to further acknowledge the way they’d slept wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Sometimes the moment lingered a mere minute, sometimes an instant, but they never failed to give Dean butterflies, damn him.

“Do you really want to eat pie off of me?” Sam asked without looking up, attempting to sound nonchalant, but obviously – to Dean, at least – feeling self-conscious.

“I just want you,” Dean forced himself to say. Then he forced himself to keep his eyes trained on Sam, whose face was blushing deep scarlet as he scratched the ack of his neck in embarrassment.   
Dean forced his legs to straighten and walk around the table to Sam, forced his hand to reach out, and when Sam’s hand found his and he stood to be taller than his older brother, Dean didn’t flinch away.   
Instead, Dean pulled Sam close with his free hand and kissed him deeply, watching the way Sam’s eyelids fluttered after he pulled away. He allowed himself a smile, another peck. 

“Let’s go to bed, bitch.” 

Sam huffed a laugh.

“Way to kill the moment, jerk.”


End file.
